Marisol's Journey
by crashthecat88
Summary: Marisol, Candice, and Kiki Halliwell discover that their lives have more of and adventure than they thought. They also discover that they are the Charmed ones. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Am I Alone?)**

* * *

It was a beautiful, warm, summer afternoon. Marisol layed on a small blanket under a tree, thinking about what it would be like for cars to be real. She sighed at the thought, knowing that it would probably never happen. She stood up and folded up her blanket. She began to walk back to her house when suddenly, a dark cloud appeard in the sky. She noticed it and stopped in her tracks.

Her long, brown, strait hair blew in the light breeze. A loud crack of thunder came from above. She took her camcorder/camera out of her pocket. She liked to take pictures and videos of storms and other stuff like that. She pressed the start button and the camera began recording. As if almost on que, a flash of lightning striked at a tree in the distance.

She ran over to it snd noticed something that looked like an SUV. "That's strange. I've never seen anything like this. An SUV (type of car) with eyes. Huh. From what I can tell, it is a 2007 Chevy Equinox LS with blue for the paint." Marisol said. She turned off the camcorder, making sure the video was saved before that.

She took a few more steps and the SUV looked at her with its teal green eyes. "Uhhh, who and what are you?" The SUV asked. Marisol was shocked. Did the SUV just talk to her? "I am a human and, my name is Marisol. What's your name?" Marisol said. "Uhhh, Tyler. Hey, are there any ideas on how to get me back to where I came from? 'Cause I'm completely lost here." Tyler said.

"I don't know, but while your here, you are welcom to stay in my garage. I own a Harley Davidson motorcycle and a Nissan Altima. By the way, did you know that Nissan Altimas were one of the easiest cars on the planet?" Marisol asked. "No, and speaking of planets, what planet am I on?" Tyler asked.

"Awe come on. It's Earth." Marisol replied. " It looks like it is starting to rain. Come with me." Marisol said. When they got to Marisol's house, they were both soaking wet. "Tyler, do you need a towel?" Marisol asked after she shut the garage door. "Yes." Tyler replied. Marisol went into her house and got a towel out of the bathroom.

She came back to the garage and walked over to Tyler. "Uhh, what's that?" Tyler asked, glancing at Marisol's blanket, which was tucked under her left arm. "Um, that's my blanket." Marisol replied. She sat her blanket on the small, white table behind her. "By the way, thanks for the towel." Tyler said. "You're welcome. If you need anything, just come inside and knock on my bedroom door. I usually leave it open a little." Marisol said. "Ok. Thanks." Tyler said. "No problem." Marisol replied before going into her house and into her bedroom. She layed on her bed and fell asleep a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (the crash in the attic)**

* * *

Marisol awoke a few hours later from a loud crashing sound in the attic. She got up out of her bed and picked up her flashlight off of her nightstand. It was thundering, lightning, and raining hard outside. Tonight was supposed to be a full moon. It was three minutes until midnight, which Marisol believed that midnight was the most powerful time of the night. Her two sisters, Candice and Kiki, were supposed to be coming home soon.

She turned her flashlight on and walked into the main hallway. She then walked to the living room. The staircase that led to the attic was on her left. She walked up the stairs and to her left. She tried to turn the knob on the attic door, but it wouldn't budge. She began to walk back down the steps. She heard the attic door creak open. She turned around and walked back to the attic door. "How the hell did that happen? My sisters and I have been trying to get that door to open for many years." Marisol thought aloud.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the attic. When she walked into the middle of the room, she saw a light glow on her right. The light shined on a trunk which was over by a window. The moonlight shined into the room as Marisol walked over to the trunk. She put her flashlight on a small dresser on her right.

She opened the trunk and saw a book. She picked up the book. It was very thick. She blew on the cover of the book to remove some of the dust. She opened the book to the first page. "The Book of Shadows." Marisol read. She turned the next page, which had an incantation spell. She read it aloud and it said:

_Hear now, the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night_. The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient powers. Bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power. Give us the power.


End file.
